


Fire and the Flood

by HelloThere209



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere209/pseuds/HelloThere209
Summary: Set after FB1 but before CoG. Tina and Newt have been writing, thinking about the other daily. Newt cannot get his travel ban lifted and he enlist his brother's help so he can go back to see Tina. Happy ending right? Not if she already moved on with Achilles Tolliver after seeing the Spellbound article.Title comes from the song of the same by Vance Joy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so first time writing a fic of any kind. Not really much of a writer, other than studying journalism for a little bit at UNI but this is completely different. I had this idea since watching CoG but was always afraid to write it. Reading everyone's fics inspired me to just give it a shot. I hope someone likes it. Please feel free to comment. Thanks!

_March 1927_

“Look Newt, I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on” Theseus said while jogging to catch up to his brother. When the travel ban verdict was announced, Newt stormed out of the office. He never seen his brother react that way before.

Newt stopped mid stride, turning around to face Theseus, “I told you and everyone in that room why I want to travel, and I just don’t understand why they will not lift my ban.” He tried making eye contact but his gaze fell upon his brother’s chin. “I did everything asked of me, I gave my report on what happened in New York, I answer every question asked, what else do they want?”

“’Because I want to travel internationally’ isn’t an answer that will be accepted by Travers, Newt.” Theseus responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice “Also, it’s not just that, the Ministry is under the impression that you were sent to New York on Dumbledore’s orders, or worse…”

The words were left unsaid, but they both knew what he was talking about. Newt lifted his head to meet his brother’s gaze, “I am not working for Dumbledore, and I am definitely not a Grindelwald fanatic, and if you think that of me then we’re done here” he said coldly.

“Newt you know I don’t think that, but that doesn’t mean that there are some here who think otherwise. They don’t see you as someone who’s bloody Niffler got loose, they see you as someone who could be a threat, especially when you want to go back to the place he was caught.”

“Again, I am not hiding anything. I just want to be able to travel, what is so hard to understand?”

Theseus sighed, he knew his brother was stubborn but now he’s getting unbearable. Ever since they were kids there was no talking sense to him, “even I think it’s a little fishy that you want to go back to a city that was not on your destination list to begin with. You said you were on your way to Arizona to release a Thunderbird, right? New York was just a stop to catch a train, you weren’t even supposed to stay the night there. So why do you want to go back?

Newt paused, the last thing he wanted to do is tell his brother that he wants to visit friends. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed to say he had friends, just that it was nobody’s business. He would very much enjoy seeing Queenie and Jacob, even if the latter doesn’t remember him, as Tina mentioned in one of her letters that he is opened a bakery but has no memory of Queenie or herself.. Tina – oh how he would like to see her again and give her his book as promised.

If she still wants it, he quickly thought. Tina hasn’t written Newt back in over a month. At first the magizoologist didn’t think anything of it, believing that she was busy being back on the investigative team. Then days turned into weeks, weeks turned into a month, now he isn’t so sure where they stand.

Theseus took this moment of silence as the end of the conversation. He quickly pulled his brother into a hug, whispering into his ear, “I know we’re not as close as some siblings, but you’re still my brother and I want to help you. Let me help you.” With that, he pulled away and started walking away.

**********

A week has passed from Newt’s conversation with Theseus. There has been no news on when he will be allowed to request another travel ban hearing. What’s worse is that he still hasn’t gotten a letter from Tina.

Maybe she’s injured, or worse... no no Queenie would write letting me know what happened, wouldn’t she? Maybe she doesn’t know that we’re writing, but she’s a legilimens she probably knows everything, plus they live together she most likely would know something… Maybe she doesn’t want to write me anymore, and if that’s the case then maybe I should send a letter asking why, or will that be too much? I mean, I know neither of us have expressed that we wanted more than friendship but I thought our last few letters were more revealing, she said she missed me… Was it something I said? What did I write in my last letter…?

“Newt!”

His thoughts were interrupted by his assistant, calling for him from upstairs. Newt very much disliked the fact that it was a fight to get her to go home. He appreciated her help and enthusiasm but it can get annoying. Making his way upstairs, he finds her in the kitchen “yes Bunty?”

“A letter for you was just dropped off, also your pantry is look empty would you like me to stop by to pick up some groceries on my way here tomorrow?’ She ask sweetly

“No thank you Bunty, I am going to the store tomorrow afternoon after I visit with my publisher, but it is getting late you should head home before it gets any later.”

“That’s okay Newt, there are still some stuff I want to help get done before heading home, plus I like being here with everyone and..” she stops before going too far, but looks at Newt longingly.

Oblivious to what is going on, Newt shakes his head “everything can wait until tomorrow, I’m even going to call it a night, and I’ll see you tomorrow have a good night.” With that, Bunty says her goodbyes and makes her way to the door.

Picking up the letter, he had his hopes up that it was from Tina, he knew that it wasn’t but something in his heart keeps thinking that one day she’ll respond to him. It wasn’t from her, as expected, it was from his Theseus.

_Newt,_

_Are you available to come over for dinner Friday evening? Leta and I would love to have you. You’re starting to hurt our feelings since you said no five times in a row little brother. It’s just dinner. Besides, I heard your request for another hearing to get your travel ban lifted was denied today, it’s only been a week from your last hearing you need to give them time to think about it. Maybe we can discuss this at dinner? Maybe help give you some options?_

_Theseus_

He thought about his brother’s words for a moment, maybe there are options that only Theseus would be able to help with. “No, I don’t want him involved”, he thought aloud. If the Ministry would just stop thinking that he has some hidden agenda. _Well you do, maybe you can just tell Thees and he can figure out a way to get the ban lifted. You don’t have to tell him the whole truth but maybe a little more couldn’t hurt._

Newt was out of options, he could keep applying to have his travel ban reviewed but at this rate it will take months to get resolved, if it ever does. His thoughts then fell to Tina, how even though she’s not responding he did make her a promise and intends to keep it, and if Theseus can somehow help then maybe, maybe he will think about telling him.

_Theseus,_

_Friday is fine._

_N.S._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina reads the Spellbound magazine

_February 1927_

“Come on Teen I cannot cut your hair if you keep thinking it’s going to look bad, do you know how that makes me feel?” The younger Goldstein sister said scolding the elder. Queenie always wanted Tina to let her style her hair and after what felt like the hundredth time she finally agreed. “I’m sorry Queenie just you know how nervous I get whenever I change my hair, do you remember when I first cut it short? I was self-conscious for weeks.” Tina admitted. She isn’t sure why she agreed to this, but seeing her sister get excited and smiling after saying yes, there was no going back.

“Oh don’t kid yourself, you know why you agreed to this. You want to look all nice and pretty for Ne-“

“That is not true!” Tina yelled cutting off her sister.

“I don’t know Teen, you seem to be thinking about him quite a lot lately, especially after his last letter mentioned that he turned in his manuscript to be published.”

Tina didn’t want to admit it out loud but she was really excited at the prospect of seeing Newt again, their letters have gotten longer, with more detail and the last few felt like there was real empathy between them. That maybe the feeling is mutual between them and it’s not just her imagining things.

“Of course the feeling is mutual, did you forget that he said he missed you too and that he is really excited to come back.” Queenie teased.

“Don’t read my mind Queenie.” She wanted to be mad but remembering the letter where Newt said that put a smile on her face. Tina also didn’t want to think about it though, as she’s still trying to get over Jacob.

The blond witch shook her head, ignoring the last part of her thoughts “I still can’t believe you told him you missed him first, Tina Goldstein being forward with a man who’d a thought?”

“Queenie stop…” Tina threatened.

“Okay okay...” Every time Tina was about to have a real conversation about Newt with her she changed the subject. It probably didn’t help that the times they were going to talk about him it was because she pulled something from her mind. So this time, she’ll let it slide, but if she doesn’t talk to her about her feelings for the British magizoologist then she’s going to go mad. It’s exhausting listening to her think about Newt, so much second guessing. 

“Are you almost done? It’s getting late, I have some files to review still before going to bed” Tina stated, she does have work to do but mostly trying to avoid talking about her pen pal across the pond.

“Almost, you can’t rush beauty, let me just fix this side and done. Turn around so I can see from the front.” Tina did as directed, she wasn’t sure how it looked but trusted Queenie in her ability to make her look decent.

“You’re never just decent Teen, you’re always beautiful, just like right now your fringe looks great on you!”

Tina grabbed a mirror to take a look for herself, she has to admit that it does look good on her. Plus it’s more practical being an auror, she didn’t want her hair getting caught anywhere and it will be easier to maintain.

“Newt’s going to love it, he’s going to take one look at you and be at a loss of words!”

Tina rolled her eyes, “stop it Queenie, it just more practical that’s all. Yes it looks nice, but it’s more for work than anything else. Thank you for the styling I like it.”

“Keep telling yourself that, just remember I can read your mind… okay okay I’ll stop but you have to stop thinking so loud, you’re screaming at me.”

********

The next day at work Tina was getting some looks from her fellow co-workers, she know that it was about her sudden hair style change but didn’t care what anyone thinks, she likes it and that’s all that matters. Plus she was in a good mood.

She was in a good mood that morning because she received a letter from Newt. She doesn’t like to read them right away, rather saving it for the end of the day before she heads home. That way, she can read the letter in peace, without her sister pulling the words from her mind as she goes. Also, it’s a good way to end the work day, she thought to herself.

Tina’s day went along like any other day, as she is still on probation and cannot do any field work, so it’s desk duty until Madam Picquery feels fit to put her on active status. She can’t complain though, anything is better than being in the Wand Permit department. As it was almost time to clock out, she pulled Newt’s letter from her desk, but a knock on the door caused her to pause.

“Goldstein did you finish the paperwork on that… hey you changed your hair? It looks great really fits you” the wizard said making his way to her desk.

“Thanks Achilles, my sister did it last night, but what was it you needed?” Tina couldn’t help but look away from the smirk on his face. She enjoyed working with him and appreciated how he was one of the only ones in the department who accepted her back on the team. Only thing was he asks her out about once a week. The answer is always saying no, stating that she has plans with her sister, but she couldn’t agree to go out with him while she’s writing to Newt. It would be wrong.

“Oh yeah uhh did you – did you finish the paperwork on the Pennington case?”  

“Yes, it’s right here I think… found it!”

“Your desk is a mess Goldstein, you should really think about cleaning up in here” Achilles joked.

“Hey don’t talk about my desk like that; it may not look all that pretty but at least I know where everything is.”

There was pause, “Is there anything else I can help you with Achilles?” Tina ask.

“I was just wondering if you reconsidered maybe getting dinner with me, tonight if you’re free?” the

 “Umm thanks for the invite Achilles but I have plans with my sister tonight” she said.

The wizard sighed, accepting her answer and turned towards the door.

When Achilles was finally gone, she picked up the letter from Newt and started reading. It was like his other letters, responding to her questions, talking about his creatures and asking her about her about her days that passed since she last written. When she got to the end, his tone changed, more serious, talking about how he’s getting a hard time from the auror department, and ending it with “I can’t stand aurors sometimes, they’re all a bunch of careerist hypocrites.”

_Wow that was rude,_ she thought angrily. _How could he say something like that? The nerve he has to insult me like that? Does he not remember I’m an auror? No. He probably sees me as a careerist hypocrite._

*********

“Queenie I’m starving is dinner ready yet? You wouldn’t believe what Newt said in his letter.” Tina saw her sister hide something behind her back. _Odd,_ she thought.

“Hey Teenie, umm yeah foods almost ready why don’t you go freshen up?”

Tina crossed her arms and gave Queenie a stern look; she knew she was hiding something from her. “What are you hiding Queenie? I saw that just show me.”

“It’s nothing, just go change and I’ll –“

“Show me.” Tina demanded.

“Teen I really don’t think –“

“Accio.” The magazine flew across the room. Tina’s gaze fell upon the cover, a picture of Newt Scamander, with big bold words underneath it “BEAST TAMER NEWT TO WED.”

_What… no this has to be a mistake, N-Newt wouldn’t get married_ , her eyes then saw the words “CHILDHOOD SWEATHEART.” _Leta Lestrange, no… no he said he doesn’t know what she likes, that she’s changed, he changed…_

“Tina I’m so sorry, I thought it was a lie at first, you know how magazines like that make stuff up all the time. But when you look at the article, it goes into so much detail.

Tina opened the magazine up to the page about Newt’s engagement. It talks about their Hogwarts days, what kind of house they’ll live in and how happy they are. She read it until her eyes were blurred with tears that were on the verge of falling. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she stormed to the bedroom, grabbed all her letters from Newt and put it in a pile with the magazine.

_Goodbye Newt Scamander, now I know how much I meant to you, how you felt about me, it was all lies. Oh wait you didn’t lie, you told me exactly how you felt. I’m a careerist hypocrite._ “Incendio.”

******

Tina took the next week off from work and spent most of the time in her bed, crying. She never has been hurt like this before. It was strange how one man can affect her life so drastically. She didn’t like it.

The morning of the day she was going back to work, Tina decided to stop pitying herself, life moves on, it doesn’t stop because of a man. She is going to move on. _He did, so why can I?_ On her way her office, Tina was stopped Achilles calling out to her.

“Hey Goldstein, how are you feeling? I heard you stayed home last week because of a bug.”

“I’m doing much better” _she lied._ “Whatever I came down with passed” _another lie._

“That’s good to hear, hey while you’re hear, have you thought about what I asked last week, about you know, dinner?” he said hopefully,

Tina thought back to what she told herself earlier, _he moved on, so why can’t I?_ _He’s tall, about the same height as Newt, but looks like he is more built than him, he does have nice curly black hair though, Newt’s hair is curly too. Newt’s eyes are blue and sometimes can see a hint of green in the right light, Achilles has brown eyes._

After deciding on her answer, she smiled and told him “sure, I’m free tonight.”


End file.
